narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kira
History Kira was born into the village of Konohagakure during a period of peace. This was evidenced by the nature of her parents, an Uchiha woman and a male of the Hyūga side branch. Their relationship was a secret, however, and so as not to endanger either father or daughter, Kira was raised alone by her mother, where her single Byakugan could be hidden. As was expected of an Uchiha, Kira was enrolled in the academy, and trained without cease in the ways of the shinobi. Due to her usual heritage, though, she suffered from frequent migraines as her eyes fought for dominance. Where this would normally lessen as she got used to them, it only increased when her Sharingan awoke at age 11, on a mission during which she thought one of her teammates killed. It was years before she was able to force both eyes to not only coexist with each other, but to function as one. During this period, though, she was deemed unfit to serve as a shinobi, due to her debilitating headaches, and had been forbidden by her mother to reveal the true reason. Finally, unable to tolerate the looks of pity and scorn she received from the Uchiha, and unable to seek help in remedying her condition, she petitioned the Hokage to allow her to leave the village at 16. Her request was eventually granted, on condition that she stay within the Land of Fire and that she not seek to join any other shinobi village. While she technically remained true to her word, she continued to train herself, and seek those who would train her. She quickly learned how to use her slight frame and gentle disposition to manipulate others. Men were especially easy victims for her, and her most frequent targets. It was from these men that most of her training came; she would act incapable of preforming the techniques herself, and secretly watch them with her Sharingan when they would demonstrate, granting her both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu techniques. The Heart Of Darkness Over the course of her travels, Kira stole a secret technique that granted her the use of the Dark Release ability through her right arm. As she became more practiced with its use, she leaned it was capable of far more than simply absorbing and redirecting chakra. By channeling her own chakra of through it, she could create a sort of living shell around her, altering her appearance and voice, and even her chakra signature and abilities. She also found, though, that staying in a shell too long began to affect her personality as well. This was the case when she adopted an Uzumaki persona for about a year, becoming more and more sadistic the longer she stayed in that form. From Dusk to Dawn At some point in her travels, Kira fell in with the underground criminal ring, Ōmagatoki. While she is technically a member, holding a position of leadership within the organization, she operates largely outside of it, rarely partaking in any of the groups schemes. He exact role within the group is unknown, even by those inducted into Ōmagatoki as well. Personality On the outside, Kira is a sweet, thoughtful young woman, whom enjoys the company of others and is considerate of their well-being. She is innocent, and giggly, her mannerisms almost matching those of a schoolgirl's. This is just a front, however; a ruse deployed to keep potential victims and enemies alike from raising their guard too much around her. In reality, she is a self-centered, self-serving sadist who cares nothing about anyone besides herself. She trusts no one, and is constantly finding ways to give herself the upper-hand in any given situation. Appearance Kira is small for her age, standing just under 5'. A natural blonde, she dyes the under-layer of her hair brown, choosing usually to wear it down past her shoulders. With her Byakugan, there is no risk of it obscuring her vision in combat. When her left eye's Sharingan is inactive, her iris is a light blue, and she generally keeps her Byakugan hidden. Kira's normal attire consists of a purple Kimono, worn over a fishnet shirt, a sleeveless shirt and form-fitting shorts. Abilities As a half-Uchiha, Kira is skilled in the use of Fire Release ninjutsu, and has created a number of Nintaijutsu abilities based on this. Additionally, her Wind Release is fairly advanced as well, making her an adept ranged fighter. Dojutsu As a hybrid born of both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, Kira was born with born a Byakugan and a Sharingan. While this handicapped her early in life, she has learned to not only control the two separately, but can activate them in tandem as well. While her Byakugan appears to be nothing out of the ordinary, her Sharingan has apparently developed to compensate for her only having one, and as a result advanced to contain a fourth Tomoe. Jyuken In close-combat, Kira fights mainly using the Gentle Fist style of Taijutsu, using her Byakugan to pinpoint her opponents weak spots. Furthermore, she can combine the predictive nature of her Sharingan with the enhanced vision and perception of her Byakugan, making her able to not only see, but counter attacks coming from any direction. Dark Release Her trump card, however, is her Dark Release seal, located on the palm of her right hand. With it, she can absorb the chakra from opposing techniques into the right-side diamond, and release it through the left-side marking. She has also created a number of techniques by channeling her own chakra out though the mark, making a version of Dark Chakra. Stats References All artwork and audio clips are property of their respective owners.